Ice Pop
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Written for the prompt: Ian and Mickey having sex in the ice cream van.


It's a hot summer day and the sun is high in the sky, making sweat drip down Ian's back profusely, despite the fact that he's somewhat protected under the roof of the ice cream truck. It's still a small closed space, however, which doesn't help at all to cool him down. It's good for business, though, with many children and even some adults seeking some relief in cold sodas or freezing popsicles. They're now forming a line in front of the truck, making Ian swear under his breath and curse Kevin who couldn't come today. Ian's been helping him with the truck for a few weeks, but of course, the day Kevin doesn't come has to be the busiest day ever. He hands a young boy some chips and a can of soda, denying him the beer he's asked for, and smiles when he realizes who's behind the boy in line.

"What can I get ya?"

Mickey gets closer to the truck, leaning over the opening, and Ian bends down to listen to him whisper.

"I want something to suck on."

He smiles wider, then leans back, reaching on the freezer for an ice pop, which he hands Mickey with a smirk.

Mickey takes it, biting his lip.

"That's one-fifty."

Mickey makes a show of touching his pockets, sighing.

"Can I pay you later?", he asks, the image of innocence and Ian has to bite his inner cheek to keep from laughing. He leans over again, looking straight into the other boy's blue eyes.

"Later there'll be interest."

Mickey pokes his tongue out, grinning.

"There's plenty of interest already."

Ian just shakes his head and motions for the next in line to approach him. He can barely concentrate on getting the right things, however, his eyes constantly darting over to where Mickey is standing under the shadow of a tree. He's leaning against the trunk, licking the ice pop in a most obscene manner, running his tongue from bottom to top several times, then swirling it around the top. Ian's cock twitches at the sight, his mouth going dry. When Mickey pretty much deep throats the treat, Ian has to suppress a groan as his erection fills completely. He sells some ice cream and some beers for the next customers, but when the line ends he takes the opportunity quickly and closes the window, not without a nod to Mickey, who laughs and raises his eyebrows. Ian's barely done locking the window when Mickey gets into the van, slamming the door behind him. He throws his nearly finished ice pop on the trash bin and Ian pushes him against the freezer, mouth clashing into his. His lips are cold and he tastes of cheap orange imitation when Ian's tongue explores his mouth. Mickey runs his hands up Ian's abs and chest, sighing into his mouth. He pulls at the hem of Ian's fitting t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Ian kisses down Mickey's neck, nipping and sucking purple marks into the pale skin. He grabs Mickey's ass and lifts him off the ground, pulling him onto the freezer. Mickey opens his legs so that Ian can get closer and they grind into each other, panting when the friction feels like too much and too little at the same time. Ian pulls Mickey's tank top over his head, kissing down his chest and biting at his nipples. Mickey lets out a whispered "fuck" and Ian smiles, licking his nipple. He pulls away to pull Mickey's legs, making him slide down the freezer and fall on his elbows. He snorts at that.

"Well, this brings memories."

Ian smiles while he opens Mickey's jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers, letting both fall to the ground with a soft sound.

"Hey, I think you need some stuff in there." Mickey points to his jeans and Ian leans down to look on his pockets, pulling out a condom and a small pack of lube.

"See you came prepared." He rips open the lube, spreading it onto his fingers. Mickey spreads his knees further apart, resting the heels of his feet on the freezer. Ian gets closer, supporting one of Mickey's legs on his shoulder as he pushes the first finger inside agonizingly slowly. Mickey hisses and closes his eyes, letting his back fall onto the warm surface of the freezer. Ian stops for a second to admire the view, his heart swelling the notion of how close they are now, and not only physically. Every time Mickey shows him that he trusts him and feels comfortable around him, Ian feels this urge to kiss him. He doesn't do that now, settling for a short kiss on Mickey's ankle that has the older boy opening his eyes and frowning at him. Ian just grins, twisting his finger and pressing against Mickey's prostate. Mickey shudders, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes again, as if the feeling's so intense that he needs to focus on it. Ian inserts a second finger, twisting and scissoring and making Mickey grip the edge of the freezer. He pushes himself down on Ian's fingers impatiently and Ian smirks.

"Come on, already, Gallagher, I don't have all day!"

Ian grins. "Gallagher" may sound more impersonal, but he knows nowadays Mickey only says it when he's either angry or too horny, and he might just be both right now. He pulls away and slides his shorts down, getting the condom and sliding it down his rock-hard cock. He's so turned on that it nearly hurts, but he takes his time, slowly entering Mickey's hole. It's tight and warm and it makes both of them grunt in unison. He pulls out slowly, until only the head is in, then slams into Mickey again. Mickey wraps his free leg around Ian's waist, making sure he doesn't go too far. He keeps moving into Mickey, picking up pace, and Mickey grinds his hips down to meet his thrusts. They fall into a rhythm, gasps and moans falling from their lips every time their bodies collide. Mickey grips his erection and runs his closed fist up and down, twisting his hand every time it goes up. Ian can see he's close and starts moving faster, angling to brush his prostate with every push. Mickey tenses and clenches around him, his body stilling for a split second before convulsing, come shooting onto his stomach. Ian follows suit, stars dancing in front of his closed eyelids as he explodes into Mickey, his body going almost instantly limp. He leans on the freezer for support and grins at Mickey, who smirks and sits up, kissing him briefly. He starts to back down, but Ian stops, him, cupping his neck and bringing him closer for another kiss, one passionate and sloppy and wet. It's hot outside, even hotter inside the closed van, but right now none of it matters; he could stay pressed into Mickey forever.


End file.
